


See You Again, Through and Through

by MasterKane



Series: Sterek Week 2016 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Camera Man Peter, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Felching, Implied Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Sterek Week 2016, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKane/pseuds/MasterKane
Summary: Derek comes back to find a few things have changed, particularly Stiles. The pack needs some educational content, and Stiles triggering Derek's heat creates the perfect opportunity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Magic!Stiles/Were!Stiles
> 
> I had no idea what I was going to write for today. I ended up taking an idea I've had for a while, and was planning on writing as Peter/Stiles/Derek with bottom!Stiles, and vamp!Peter, but it went totally different when I switched roles around, so maybe I still will write that ;)
> 
> I've only finished like 5A, and haven't noticed Derek gone, but everyone talks about Derek leaving in season 5, so the details about when/why/where Derek left are fuzzy. Shhh >.> <.< >.>

Derek hadn't really known what to expect when he came back. When he'd left, he wasn't even sure if he planned on returning. But apparently his wolf still considered Stiles his mate, and now that the younger man was a werewolf, albeit an undead one, being around him after the time apart was enough to send Derek into a heat.

He stood outside the man's window, listening to him bustle around inside. If Stiles being awake this late had been probable before, it was pretty much assumed now.

"Stiles?" Derek's voice was quiet, a bit choked. He heard Stiles stop and move to the window, opening it and sticking his head out casually as he leaned on the sill.

"Was wondering when you'd come by." Stiles was wearing a familiar goofy grin, but his tone held the hint of some darker promise. Derek bit his lip before kneeling in the grass, tilting his head to expose his neck in what was a submissive display to werewolves, and he could only imagine what it was to vampires. With barely a thud, Stiles landed in front of him, long fingers holding his chin and guiding Derek to look at him.

"Did you miss me, baby boy?" Derek couldn't help the low affirmative whine he let out, the flush of blood as he blushed clearly doing things to Stiles. The younger man's full lips parted in appeal, small fangs visible behind them. Derek bit his lip, a bit nervous about what his Daddy would do now. Stiles must have noticed the spike of fear because he closed his mouth, giving a soft, genuine smile.

"Don't worry, baby. Daddy's already had a snack tonight. Now how about you get up and I'll take us somewhere more comfortable." Derek stood, legs a bit shaky as the heat continued to slowly build. Stiles wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him over to his jeep. They climbed in, Derek relishing the thick scent of Stiles inside, his wolf metaphorically turning belly up and wanting to roll around in everything _Stiles_. He didn't pay much attention as Stiles drove, but looked at the building curiously when they eventually got out, looking like a nice hotel, but with a sign that marked it as 'Luxury Apartments'. Stiles wrapped an arm around Derek's waist and led him in through the bright lobby, and then up the elevator.

\----------

Derek was shifting uncomfortably when they got to Peter's apartment, the boy looking up at his uncle in surprise, the glazed look in his eyes clearing a bit as they went inside. They took off their shoes and Stiles led him to the bedroom, seeing the large camera resting on the tripod for now. Derek sat on the edge of the bed, clinging and nuzzling his mate as Stiles managed to undress them. Stiles had spent the day before sleeping in and scent marking the room, the guest room only smelling faintly of Peter. Derek seemed happy with it and rolled around in the sheets, shoving his face in the pillow as his ass raised, hole on display and damp with the beginning of slick. Stiles crawled on the bed, cock starting to catch up to Derek's hardness.

"Turn over for me, baby," Stiles said, and Derek obeyed, looking up at Stiles like he was his world right now.

"Now you were gone for a long time, but I'm gonna let you make it up to Daddy, okay?"

"Okay." Derek's voice was gravelly, but he looked at Stiles trustingly.

"Peter's going to film us so we can make an educational video on werewolf heats, okay? And if you do a good job, then all the emissaries are going to use it too." Derek looked over Stiles' shoulder to the camera Peter was holding. He bit his lip and nodded.

"Okay, Daddy." Stiles grinned and gave his mate a kiss.

"Good boy." Derek's eyes brightened from the praise, and he shifted down so he was lying on his belly, kissing and licking Stiles' cock to full hardness. Stiles moaned as he twined his fingers in Derek's hair, patting his head when his length was hard and slick.

"Alright baby. Turn around so Daddy can see your hole." Derek looked up at him like he didn't want to stop laving attention on Stiles' cock, but with the firm look Stiles gave him in return, he quickly did as he was told. Stiles spread Derek's cheeks before leaning forward and licking up the sweet heat-slick, Derek moaning as his cock leaked pre on the sheets. Peter moved to the side to get a better angle as Stiles continued licking, sucking, and giving occasional nips, earning fresh bursts of the clear, viscous juices. He ran his fingers through it, showing off the sticky substance to the camera compared to the thin strings of saliva. Derek whined in pleasure as Stiles pressed his tongue inside, licking him up and relaxing his hole. Stiles slid in a finger, and then another as he started stretching Derek open for him, still tongue fucking the sweet hole.

"You taste so good, baby, all slicked up for your Daddy's cock. Is that what you want, Der?" Derek moaned and nodded as he was fingered.

"Mnnng, yes, Daddy. Want you to knot and breed me," he groaned, tilting his hips to give better access. Stiles grinned, fingering his slut a bit more until he was opening nicely before drawing his fingers out and lining up his cock. He slowly pushed in, moaning at the tight heat as Derek shuddered, finally feeling relief for the aching emptiness he'd felt for the last hour or so. Stiles gave a couple thrusts, pleased to see Derek was more than ready to go, and started up a moderate pace, leaning over Derek and stroking his bunching muscles. He lathed his tongue across Derek's neck, nibbling at a sweet spot that made his boy cry out.

"Can Daddy have a drink? I promise it'll be good for you too," Stiles purred in his ear. Derek whined and bit his lip, but gasped out an approval. Stiles paused as he sunk his fangs into the warm flesh, slowly moving his hips in long, deliberate strokes as he suckled. Derek moaned. It felt kind of like getting a hickey, but the experience was a little dizzying, although not from blood loss. The mouth on his neck was warm and tender, and he felt his cock twitch from the ministrations as Stiles made love to him like they used to. He made little moans as he felt his mate's knot start to swell, spreading Derek's rim open a little more each time it passed. Stiles gave a final suck before pulling back, licking up the fresh blood off Derek's already healed neck. He gripped Derek's ass, muscles tight as he thrust a few more times before he was stuck inside, grinding his throbbing knot on Derek's prostate until the wolf came, milking his cock as he filled the slick hole with cum.

Stiles took a minute to come down from his orgasm, moving him and Derek so they were lying down as he murmured praises for what a good boy Derek was, and how well he'd taken Stiles' knot. Peter set the camera on the bed then so it was facing their butts as he cleaned off the pair, Derek protesting sleepily until his mate took the cloth and cleaned him up instead. When Stiles' knot was finally down enough for him to pull out, Peter went back to the camera, holding it so their movements wouldn't jostle the footage. Derek whined when he was empty again, cum drooling out of his pink hole. Stiles shifted down and licked his boy's hole clean, inside and out as he stroked Derek's cock until he came again. Peter finally took his leave with the camera as Stiles continued to groom his mate.

\----------

A few days later, Peter had finished editing the video, and the pack had a viewing party, Derek shyly straddling Stiles' lap as he watched, trying to avoid looking at the pack even though they were all engrossed in what was on the screen. Stiles' talking had been muted, and the space filled with Peter narrating. When the clip changed, Derek was still on all fours, rocking back and forth with thrusts, but they could see inside his hole, spread open on Stiles cock which, like the rest of the vampire, was completely invisible to the camera. That earned lots of approval and curious questions, which Stiles explained that, like with mirrors, by default he was normally invisible on camera. Deaton had made a special lens for them to get the shots where Stiles was visible, in exchange for being able to use the video among emissaries. They got to see Stiles' cum blooming inside the hole as he came, and see Derek spread wide around his knot, walls visibly flexing and compressing around the invisible length inside. When they left, Derek was rewarded more for making such a good video, with Stiles saying he was considering making it more than a one-time thing. 


End file.
